The present invention relates in general to a lighting fixture and pertains, more particularly, to a fluorescent lighting fixture that is very efficient in operation and preferably supports multiple fluorescent lamps. Even more particularly, the invention also relates to the combination of an efficient lighting fixture with a sign that is adapted for illumination by the fixture.
Present lighting fixtures usually require a substantial amount of maintenance including the changing of lamps that have to be changed quite often, particularly in order to maintain a proper light level from the fixture.
In a related matter, pertaining to signs and in particular, exit signs, it is common for these exit signs to have their own integral form of illumination which furthermore requires excessive maintenance. This is particularly important with exit signs as there is a definite safety hazard should these signs not be properly illuminated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved lighting fixture, one having improved efficiency, and in particular, one that essentially provides for automatic re-lamping.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting fixture in which, even when one or more of the lamps are out, there is sufficient light level remaining. This thus means that the fixture can be used for a number of years, even before re-lamping is required.
A further object of the present invention is to provide, in a lighting fixture, a unique mirror arrangement that essentially provides for a bending of light around lamps which are not illuminated. This thus provides light uniformity in all directions from the fixture even should one of the lamps be out.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fixture in accordance with the preceding object in which the fixture realizes more lumens out of the fixture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a more universal lighting fixture in which the fixture is readily convertible from an area light to an exit light or in particular to a combination area and exit light while still retaining the lumen distribution of the area light. In other words, with the improved fixture of the present invention, the exit sign or other like sign can be readily illuminated without substantially effecting the area lighting coming from the fixture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved lighting fixture having associated therewith a sign means preferably in the form of an exit sign that is adapted to slide into the fixture and be locked in place.
Another object of the present invention is to provide, in a lighting fixture, a particular arrangement of multiple lamps in combination with mirrors disposed in a particular pattern for directly light down through the edge of the sides supported therebelow to provide attractive edge lighting of letters and the outside border. Furthermore, this lighting is provided regardless of which lamp is illuminated because of the particular positional arrangement of lamps as in accordance with the present invention.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fluorescent lighting fixture that is substantially entirely constructed of hard plastic material, that is tough, resilient and virtually indestructible.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a combination lighting fixture and sign in which the sign is also constructed of a rigid plastic material and is adapted to readily swing on its support hinges should it be struck or moved in any manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination lighting fixture and sign in which the sign itself is not using any energy for illumination thereof on its own. There is no need for a separate lamp to replace and no maintenance with the sign itself. All of the illumination for the sign is coupled directly from the lighting fixture itself.
A further object of the present invention is to provide, in combination with the lighting fixture, a miniaturized ballast which is encapsulated, with molded in connectors and which assembles quickly and can be replaced rapidly without extensive tools.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting fixture which installs quite readily to the ceiling. The installation is usually through a pierced hole in a ceiling tile without requiring the need of any special tools. Also, the installation does not require any disassembly and reassembly of the fixture itself.
A further object of the present invention is to provide, in combination with the lighting fixture, a built in light sensor with associated trim pot in series therewith. This built-in light sensor automatically turns the lamp on when ambient light is dark. This saves lamp life by turning the lamp off when ambient light is sufficient. The light sensor feature may be by-passed also.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting fixture in which most of the component parts are constructed of a rigid plastic that is designed for years of service and in which many of the components can be quickly replaced without the need for any tools at all.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide, in combination with the improved lighting fixture, a low profile ballast mounted on top of the fixture rather than above the ceiling tile.